Wickedly Entertaining
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric decides to try an old method of entertainment to brighten up Sofia's afternoon when she comes home exhausted. *Requested by allyrwhitney*


Wickedly Entertaining

Summary: Cedric decides to try an old method of entertainment to brighten up Sofia's afternoon when she comes home exhausted. *Requested by allyrwhitney*

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: You would not BELIEVE how difficult it can be to find a _good_ Disney Villains Quiz. O.o I mean, seriously? Haha. Anyway, I've had to alter and/or delete some of the questions for the sake of the story, so bear with me on that. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

Note: Minor references to some of my old stories like "Quizzical Indeed" and "Perfectly Princely." Geez, that's a throwback. Haha! Also, this is just a random, fluffy story. I feel we probably could use one considering some of the plot lines that are coming up next. Thanks, allyrwhitney, for suggesting this! 😉

*Story*

Cedric was honestly amazed Sofia had made it to his tower without collapsing. Her dress was a bit rumpled. Her hair was disheveled with twigs and leaves in a few sections. Her tiara was knocked askew. And her eyes were drooping a bit, signifying what he knew instantly. "You're exhausted," he declared, garnering a sleepy blink from his apprentice. "Sofia, just go take a nap. On second hand, get the debris of nature out of your hair first, and _then_ get some sleep."

"Huh?" she asked distractedly, shaking her head as she began to rake the twigs and leaves from her hair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric… Were you saying something?"

He smirked at her inquiry before shaking his head. "Sofia… I'm not sure what you got up to today, but it's clearly worn you out. Go get some rest. We can always meet up later."

"I'm not _tired_ exactly, Mr. Cedric…" She yawned, voiding her previous statement and causing her friend to chuckle. "Well, I am, but… I'm just more… I don't know." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I guess I'm just…overworked?"

"I could have told you that." He frowned. "I'm not sure what else you've been working on besides school admissions and magic lessons with me…" He saw the conflicted expression appear on her face, though he chose not to acknowledge it. It was obvious to him that she was involved in other _activities_ that seemed to be draining her energy left and right. "But… I do wish you would slow down and take some time for yourself."

"I can't," Sofia argued, shaking her head. "People need me. I'm supposed to solve problems and help others."

"You _do_ ," he told her, patting her hand and smiling as she looked at him. "But if you don't have some downtime and calm your mind and rest a bit, you'll be no good to anyone, my dear." He thoughtfully tapped her hand with one of his fingers as an idea came to him. "I think I know what we can do that will be a good distraction for you."

She blinked at her friend as he rose from his seat and rummaged through his desk drawers before finally returning with a thin booklet, placing it in front of her. She read the title: "Wickedly Entertaining… What's this, Mr. Cedric?"

"Do you remember a few years ago when you liked to quiz me on silly royal things and such, such as which famous prince or princess one might be?" He smirked as she snickered.

"That was so long ago now, Mr. Cedric…"

"Yes, well… I've found an even better one." He tapped the booklet. "This one inquires which famous _villain_ you would be."

Sofia laughed. "Leave it to you to find _that_ type of quiz."

"Hmm, I'm curious to see whom you would emulate. It's hard to imagine Princess Sofia of Enchancia as a villain, but everyone has a good and bad side anyway, so…" He shrugged as she smiled. "Let's just see what happens, shall we?"

"Did you take the quiz already?" she wondered.

"I did, and I'll tell you my results after I'm done testing you." His features changed to one of annoyance. "I can't say I necessarily _agree_ with the results…"

Sofia giggled. "You never do. Okay, I'm ready." She sat up straighter, her attention on him. "Go for it, Mr. Cedric."

"All right. Each question has four possible responses. Pick the one that _best_ suits you." He flipped open her booklet and conjured a magical quill, which she accepted. He then began reading from his own booklet. "Number one: which word would people most likely use to describe you? Intense, hot-headed, overbearing, or egotistical?"

The princess frowned. "Wow, these are such negative descriptions…"

Cedric chuckled. "Well, this _is_ a villainy quiz, so…"

"Hmm… Well, I don't think I'm hot-headed or egotistical. So it's between intense and overbearing…" She tapped the quill on his table for a few moments before finally circling her chosen response. "I think people probably think I'm more overbearing than intense, because I sort of try to push people to do the right thing or be the best they can be." She grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes in humor. "I'm glad you can still manage to take a negative and turn it into a positive."

"What did you pick?"

Cedric shrugged. "Intense."

"Well, you _did_ try to take over the kingdom." She giggled as he offered her a pointed look. "Just kidding. Okay, next question?"

He glanced back at his booklet. "If you could live in any of these four kingdoms, which would you choose? Corona, Atlantica, Arendelle, or Agrabah?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one…" She pondered over the answers. "I think I'd like to live in Arendelle, with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Plus, Olaf, their snowman, is pretty neat." She grinned. "What about you, Mr. Cedric?"

"I chose Corona. I've seen Princess Rapunzel's homeland in some images, and it looks nice." He smiled as she nodded. "Question three: if you had to choose one of these sidekicks to accompany you on your quest for power, whom would you choose? Iago, LeFou, the Hyenas, or Diablo?"

"Um…" She frowned. "Huh… Well, honestly?" She laughed. "I think Iago. He seems kind of funny actually. Sort of like…" She drifted off, seeing the look of realization on Cedric's face. "…You know…"

"Yes… I know what you mean." He smiled. "I agreed. Iago it is. Now then, question four: which lair would you choose to conduct your plans? An elephant graveyard, a secret lab, a dreary castle, or a skeleton corridor?"

"Wow, that got dark all of a sudden." Sofia shrugged. "I think the secret lab sounds best."

"As do I! I mean, who wants to make plans in an elephant graveyard?" He winced at the thought. "Whose idea was that anyway?" He shook off the creepy feeling and continued as Sofia giggled. "Question five: which power would you want? Superhuman strength, the ability to hypnotize people, the ability to shapeshift, or the ability to read minds?"

"What did you pick?" she asked with a grin.

"This isn't about me, Sofia," he chided with a huff. "This is about _you_."

"Oh, fine… I'd probably pick shapeshifting. I really don't want to control people, and I definitely don't need to know what people are thinking." She shook her head. "And superhuman strength would be neat, but I'd prefer shapeshifting." She laughed as she saw Cedric's expression. "You picked the strength, didn't you?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, don't knock my choice. I just feel it would be beneficial in some respects, all right?"

She smiled teasingly. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric. Next question?"

"Hmm…" He cleared his throat. "What is the _best_ reason for being evil-?"

"Is this a trick question?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a minute," he urged, before reading out her options. "Revenge, jealousy, spite, or power?"

She'd actually never considered that before. Why _did_ people become villains? "Um…" She frowned. "I don't know…"

"A little insight," he offered as he gestured vaguely. "Honestly, I did what I did because of…well, a lot of things that happened in my past, as you know. Mostly, I wanted power to show that I _could_ do things…" He trailed off, seeing her eyeing him curiously. "But…people pursue that path for a variety of reasons, as you're well aware."

"Personally, Mr. Cedric, if I were to become…a villain or whatever… I think the best reason would be revenge."

He blinked at her in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Well, it's kind of what you said. Really, if you think about it, you did what you did as an act of revenge, right? To get back at people for being so horrible to you and saying you couldn't do things your entire life?" She smiled as he nodded silently. She then shrugged. "Revenge. That's my answer. Everyone gets jealous; everyone has moments of spite; everyone would love more power… But revenge just sort of…makes sense for villains, I think." She then reached over and patted his hand. "By the way, you were never a villain, just so we're clear. You're too nice and caring to be a true villain."

Cedric laughed softly, gently squeezing her hand. "Thanks, Sofia…" He released her hand as he looked back to the quiz. "Uh, next question: which weapon would you choose out of the following? A sword, tarot cards, a poisoned apple, or a trident?"

"Oh! That's easy: a sword." She gestured emphatically with a grin. "Because I know how to use one. Poisoned apples are so cliché, I don't know anything about tarot cards, and a trident just seems a little too much for me."

"Funny, because I picked the trident," Cedric laughed. "But I agree with the apple thing. Last question: what is the _least_ important to you? Power, money, relationships, or appearances?"

After considering her choices for a few moments, Sofia declared, "Money. Relationships with others are very important to me. Power…eh. It's good to have _some_ control over your life, I guess, if that's even what they're asking. And I could go either way with appearances. But yeah, money is least important to me. I don't need it to be happy." She smiled.

"That's very noble." He shrugged before flipping the page in the booklet. "I actually chose the same thing." He smiled at her pleased look. "We think more alike than we realize, I see."

"Of course! Okay, Mr. Cedric, what are my results?"

He tallied up her answers and rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ you'd get this sort of answer…" He turned the results to her.

 _You are Maleficent!_

 _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _you're actually evil? Sure, many people think you are, but just like Maleficent, you don't act without reason. You hold onto grudges sometimes, which can be a bit of a downfall for you. If someone wrongs you, you can't/won't get past it until you've acted out your revenge, no matter how long it takes. Regardless, everything you do has a specific rhyme or reason to it, which makes you more human than villain._

Sofia laughed. "Well, I guess…I can't argue with that. And yeah, I sometimes hold grudges, but I'm not _that_ bad." She frowned. "Although Grimtrix is another story completely." She grinned at her chuckling mentor. "And who did you get, Mr. Cedric?" She laughed as he twisted around, attempting to hide his earlier results. She reached across the table and grabbed the booklet from his hands, pulling it to her.

"Sofia!"

"It's only fair, Mr. Cedric," she said with mock sorrow before looking at his results and giggling. "Oh, my gosh…"

 _You are Ursula!_

 _Like Ursula, you certainly know the importance of body language. You and Ursula are two misunderstood peas in a pod. Honestly, her brother King Triton clearly banished her from the kingdom due to her "greed" and use of dark magic, but everyone makes mistakes, right? If you really think about it, King Triton was the real villain of the story; he forbade his daughter from seeking adventure and asking questions, while Ursula gave Ariel more options. No one even gave Ursula the chance to tell her side of the story! How is that fair? Seriously?_

Sofia couldn't help it. She cracked up laughing.

"Oh, ha-ha, laugh it up," Cedric grumbled. "I couldn't have gotten a _real_ villain, no. I had to get a creepy octopus-woman with a proclivity for mermaids' voices."

The princess calmed down enough to add, "Plus, there's that whole understanding-the-importance-of-body-language thing!" With that, she laughed harder, even as Cedric grabbed his results back from her.

Cedric rolled his eyes and shoved the quiz aside, glaring at it. "This was a stupid quiz."

Sofia sighed happily as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes. "You're just mad because you didn't get the villain you wanted." She grinned up at him. "Out of curiosity, Mr. Cedric… Who _were_ you hoping to get?"

"No one in particular, but did it _have_ to be-?" He made an annoyed sound when Sofia started laughing again. "Ah, here we go again…" He then slowly began to smile, because at least now she was happy and laughing, and not seeming tired and stressed like she had just a few minutes earlier. One thing he dreaded was never having these moments again with her as she was growing older: moments where they could just have fun and take a break from reality. Moments where they could just be…Cedric and Sofia. Oh, he hoped time would slow down so he could cherish their time together before she ultimately forged her own path in life.

The princess smiled appreciatively toward her mentor. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. I think I really needed this…"

"I think you did too." He reached forward and clasped her hands. "Perhaps later we can find something else like this to do. It's a good stress reliever, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded in agreement as she squeezed his hands. "Absolutely." She smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks for knowing me better than I know myself sometimes."

He returned the smile. "Certainly."

The end


End file.
